1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet head for performing a printing operation by ejecting ink onto a recording medium; a filter plate for an inkjet head having a filter for trapping foreign matter in the ink; and a method for manufacturing the filter plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-6-255101 discloses an inkjet head configured of laminated channel plates and having nozzles for ejecting ink, ink pressure chambers for applying pressure to the ink, a common ink chamber for distributing ink to each of the ink pressure chambers, and a supply channel for supplying ink from an ink tank to the common ink chamber. In this ink-jet head, a filter having a plurality of through-holes formed by etching or the like is disposed between the common ink chamber and the supply channel. Accordingly, foreign matter in ink supplied from the ink tank can be trapped by the filter so that the matter does not enter the common ink chamber. Therefore, the inkjet head can prevent problems in ink ejection caused by foreign matter clogging the ink channel.